


Lucky Strike

by magicsalmon



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsalmon/pseuds/magicsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоть о его проблеме знает теперь чуть ли не полгорода, жизнь Джиёна становится немного проще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на bigbang [mafia] fest на фразу "Опасность – мое второе имя".

Это похоже на проклятье, никак иначе, но он же никогда не издевался над толстыми детьми, и, прости Господи, не надевал носки под сандалии. Джиён отказывается верить в свою участь фатального неудачника, даже после череды маленьких катастроф, которые случаются с ним ежедневно. Каждого может облить из лужи мимо проезжающая машина, застревать в лифте на несколько часов или выпадать из окна пару раз тоже может любой. Но Сынри почему-то с этим категорически не согласен, что делает его отвратительным малым. Впрочем, то, что судьба посылает ему придурковатых друзей, он вполне может согласиться.  
\- Ой, - говорит Джиён, когда забегает в кафе за такой необходимой с утра дозой кофеина. Он не поклонник вставать рано, как и слушать громкие томные стоны за стенкой всю ночь. Личной жизни у Джиёна нет уже месяц, ровно с того случая, как в самый неподходящий момент под ним сломалась кровать. Хотя, может, оно было и к лучшему, Джиён никогда не был поклонником экзотических девочек с Тайланда. В отличие от девушек с физикой у Джиёна особых проблем никогда не было, но то, как можно споткнуться на ровном месте и оказаться в таком положении, вводит его в недоумение, как и парня перед ним. Джиён не может разглядеть имя на бейджике, потому что утыкается лицом ему в живот. Он на пробу проводит пальцами, чтобы убедиться в жестокой реальности, но это оказывается плохой затеей. – Новенький?  
Наверное, это не то, что стоит спрашивать у незнакомца, когда в твоей руке находится член и даже не свой.  
\- Вообще-то, он у меня с рождения, – парень убирает из рук Джиёна то, что у него с рождения, вздергивает Джиёна на ноги и вручает заказанный кофе, пока он считает, какая сумма понадобится на стоматолога. – Прошивка 25 версии.  
Джиён старается не думать, что это могло значить и добавляет еще несколько купюр чаевых, прежде чем сбежать. Все-таки здесь довольно приличное обслуживание. Во всех смыслах.  
***  
Джиён понимает, что что-то не так, только на следующее утро. Он не опаздывает на работу, не попадет ни в какую неприятность, вроде горшка с цветами на голову, и это настораживает. После некоторых размышлений, он проверяет в интернете не построено ли то кафе на кладбище домашних животных или на месте алтаря, где приносили в жертву девственниц или нечто в этом духе. Но ничего подозрительного, если не считать названия, он не находит.  
\- Мелкий, кажется, я излечился… - возбужденно тараторит Джиён себе под нос, а потом садится мимо стула, утягивая за собой клавиатуру, мышку и стопку папок себе на голову. – А нет, показалось.  
Ему снова стоит наведаться в «Lucky Strike».  
***  
Следуя своей маленькой миссии, Джиён представляет себя секретным агентом, бочком проникает в кафе и старается повторить свои действия того утра, ну кроме некоторых, конечно. Лапание мужиков, пусть даже и симпатичных, не входит в его планы на этот вечер. Он благополучно преодолевает препятствия в виде столиков, стульев, косящихся на него посетителей кофейни и покупки кофе. Отступление проходит не так успешно, как хотелось бы, но разошедшиеся по шву штаны не самое страшное, что случалось в его жизни.  
Сынхён (именно так зовут того парня с прошивкой, а теперь и его персонального спасителя) протягивает ему фартук прикрыть стратегически важные и сейчас открытые места и даже разрешает не возвращать фартук. Он, наверняка, думает, что Джиён эксгибиционист, полный извращенец или просто больной парень, заслуживающий жалости, но Джиён верит, что еще не все потеряно.  
Подводя итоги вечера, Джиён понимает, что удача все еще не на его стороне, и его предположение о чудодейственном кофе провалилось.  
Здесь определенно нужен другой поход.  
***  
Сынри внимательно слушает хёна, когда тот кратко пересказывает события своего прошло визита в кафе, бурно жестикулирует руками и старается натянуть шляпу на нос, хотя там уже и так находятся огромные солнцезащитные очки. Сынри старается поменьше гаденько хихикать. Правда, выходит у него это хреново.  
\- Хён, ты намекаешь, что Гарри Поттер со своей волшебной палочкой все-таки существуют?   
В ответ Сынри получает смачный пинок под зад и указание вызнать у Сынхёна если не мобильный телефон, то хотя бы расписание рабочих смен. Он понимает, что миссия провалена, когда тот самый Сынхён выходит из кафе и останавливается прямо рядом с цветочной рассадой, где притаился Джиён.   
\- Ты похож на Черного Плаща..  
\- Опасность – мое второе имя, - соглашается Джиён. Это почти правда, а еще это круто звучит, как в отвязных боевиках или фильмах про супергероев.  
\- .. или на Одри. Мне нравится, - Сынхён кивает сам себе, как будто принимает одно из самых сложных решений в жизни, и ставит рядом с ним стаканчик с кофе.  
Джиён решает, что Черному Плащу не пристало дуть губы, и что это лучший комплимент в этой жизни.  
***  
Они напоминают Кейт и Лео из знаменитой сцены «Титаника», когда Джиён цепляется к Сынхёну со спины, и скрещивает руки на его груди, заставляя рубашку расходится в разные стороны. Сынхён терпит, таскает его за собой и выполняет свою работу, получая чаевые и номера телефонов за неожиданный стриптиз.  
Еще это похоже на коалу с эвкалиптом, это с какой стороны посмотреть, но Джиён всегда считал себя немного романтиком.  
Начальство не высказывает должного недовольства только потому, что посмотреть на двух обнимающихся идиотов приходит все больше народа, а это приносит неплохую прибыль.  
***  
Хоть о его проблеме знает теперь чуть ли не полгорода, жизнь Джиёна становится немного проще.  
***  
В «Lucky Strike» Джиён появляется теперь каждый день и получает дополнительную порцию кофе или булочку за счет заведения, когда не мешает Сынхёну работать. А это бывает не так часто, как хотелось бы.  
\- Почему ты не послал меня, когда Сынри тебе все рассказал? – как-то спрашивает Джиён, когда перед ним на стол опускается, на сей раз, латте в бумажном стаканчике. Джиён все еще не доверяет давать себе в руки стеклянную посуду, маленьких детей и чужое мужское достоинство.  
\- Я ничего не понял из того, что он сказал, - честно признается Сынхён и смущенно улыбается, сверкая ямочками на щеках. – Но я знал, что мы подружимся.  
Улыбка Сынхёна по силе равна коробке котят или щенят, кому как больше нравится, и заставляет Джиёна забыть, что кое-кто придурок и еще обо всем на свете.  
***  
Джиён не разговаривает с Сынри неделю после того, как тот спрашивает его о силе магического жезла, и предлагает сделать фотографию и носить ее в кошельке, как некоторые держат подкову в доме на удачу.  
Но в этом определенно что-то есть.  
***  
Джиён никогда не напоминает Сынхёну о том случае, когда они первый раз встретились, и только потом узнает у парня, Тэсона, который тоже работает здесь, что в тот день Сынхён около часа причитал об опасности работы в кофейне, переживал в подсобке свой первый гомосексуальный кризис и вышел оттуда просветленным, будто узнал тайну сотворения Вселенной. От идеи купить щиток, как у игроков американского футбола, он тоже отказался.  
\- Оригинальный способ познакомиться, - подмигивает Тэсон и протягивает Джиёну леденец на палочке.  
Джиён искренне надеется, что это намек на то, что он неплохой парень, а не на то, что он сосет по жизни.  
***  
\- Малыш, - бормочет Джиён, репетируя, и медленно перекидывает ногу на ногу. Шэрон Стоун удавилась бы от зависти, а то, что при этом он в штанах, и чуть не опрокидывает на себя кофе, всего лишь излишки производства.  
\- Святые угодники! – вырывается у Тэсона, протирающего соседний столик. Затем он испуганно хватается за сердце, а Джиён впервые видит, что у Тэсона есть глаза. – Что случилось? Тебе нехорошо? Ты умираешь?!  
Джиён убеждает Тэсона, что у него нет припадка, и благодарит всех богов, что в это время в кофейне уже почти нет посетителей, так что никто не может видеть этот позор, а потом его шантажировать.  
***  
Благодаря Сынри Джиён не может не думать о всяких посохах, а теперь и о сексе. Ведь может быть такое? Секс как средство от синдрома повышенной неудачливости. Волшебный секс. Джиён не сомневается, что с Сынхёном он именно такой, даже если в нем самом и нет ничего магического. Джиён морщится, потому что думает об этом он теперь слишком много и часто.  
Он бы погадал на кофейной гуще, но в таких вещах он разбирается еще хуже, чем в соблазнении мужиков. Джиён решает, что честность не самый худший вариант, в отличие от того, чтобы спросить Сынри.  
\- Хён, - зовет Джиён, зная, что это настраивает Сынхёна на серьезный лад и заставляет его надуваться от гордости. – Ты же хороший парень?  
Сынхён что-то мычит в ответ, полируя тряпкой очередной стакан, и Джиён принимает это за приглашение продолжать.  
\- Вот, если бы у тебя возможность спасти человечество, ну или хотя бы помочь человеку, ты бы сделал это?  
\- Угу..  
\- А вот, чисто теоретически, конечно, ты бы переспал с парнем, чтобы..  
Джиён затыкается на полуслове, когда Сынхён медленно поднимает голову словно какой-нибудь терминатор и смотрит на него черным немигающим взглядом, будто уже натягивает Джиёна. На кол, например.   
\- Если ты таким способом, пытаешься пригласить меня на свидание, то я согласен.  
Джиён бурчит, что Сынхён много о себе думает, смущенно ерзает на стуле, а потом поторапливает его. Сеанс в 8, и ему не хочется опаздывать.  
***  
В пятницу вечером Джиён тащит Сынхёна к себе. Ему не хочется брать на себя кроме ответственности за развращение еще и ответственность материальную, в случае чего. Он подходит к предстоящей операции со всей серьезностью, поэтому покупает все необходимое заранее, и Сынхёну не приходится видеть, как он истерит в аптеке, разрываясь между клубничной и банановой смазкой.  
Джиён сажает Сынхёна рядом с собой на диван, спаивает ему и себе по бокалу вина для большей храбрости. Ему уже не хочется ничего, кроме как валяться на плече Сынхёна и смотреть телевизор под его тихое бормотание, но это дело принципа, а Джиён не привык отступать.   
Каркас кровати сделан из дуба и Джиён надеется, что он такой же крепкий и вечный, как любовь Чхве к пончикам с малиновой начинкой. Джиён ставит рядом с кроватью баллон с огнетушителем. Так, на всякий случай.   
С теоретической частью все доступно и ясно, а вот с практикой начинаются некоторые проблемы.  
\- Ты занимался этим раньше?  
Сынхён внимательно разглядывает рисунок на наволочке и не спешит оправдывать ожидания Джиёна.  
\- Нет.  
\- А ты знаешь, что надо делать?  
\- Не особо..  
Джиёну приходится брать все в свои руки, потому что Черный Плащ из них двоих именно он, и он предлагает лечь на кровать и.. поглядеть в потолок. Все должно происходить естественно, Джиён почти уверен в этом.  
Сынхён лежит рядом, не шевелится и, кажется, даже не дышит, что Джиён начинает вспоминать про вычитанное в интернете пособие «Что делать, если Вы встретили зомби» и немного про «Сумерки» (каждый в жизни делает непоправимые ошибки!). Но тут Сынхён оживает, наваливается на него, горячий и неловкий, вжимает его в матрас и тыкается сухими губами куда-то в подбородок. Джиён все еще боится и только поэтому прикрывает глаза и сам лезет целоваться. Снимать одежду с Сынхёна безумно увлекательно, как и трогать его всюду, где может дотянуться. Джиён даже описал бы это чувство как «охрененно». Поэтому он пытается стянуть с Сынхёна носки пальцами ног и при этом не отрываться от выцеловывания его верхней губы.  
\- Хён, - отзывается Джиён, холодея, когда Сынхён начинает мять его задницу. – А что, если он отвалится. Ну, прямо внутри..  
Сынхён обещает ему подумать о страховке завтра, а потом пару раз доказывает какой он рисковый парень.  
Джиён желает соседу за стенкой приятной ночи.  
***  
Джиён просыпается с некоторыми неприятными ощущениями пониже спины и отсутствием Сынхёна в своей кровати, да и вообще во всей квартире.   
Несколько дней не происходит абсолютным счетом ничего, то есть Джиён даже все становится на люк и не падает в канализацию. Злобный соседский взгляд он в расчет не берет.  
Сынри говорит, что теперь он действительно излечился, но, черт возьми, он совершенно не рад этому. К тому же, ведь только неудачников бросают сразу же первого раза, ведь так?  
Джиён проверяет телефон каждые пять минут и убеждает себя, что не хочет идти в кафе, потому что там жесткие стулья, а не потому что он боится, как школьница перед первым свиданием.  
Когда он вспоминает, что Сынхён вообще-то работает с утра даже по выходным, ему хочется самому выкинуться из окна.  
***  
Мелкий снова получает заслуженных подзатыльников и тычков, когда Джиён находит в себе силы заявиться в кафе. Сынхён не обращает на него внимания, потому что Сынри с его длинным языком появляется здесь еще вчера.  
\- Хён, - тянет Джиён, стараясь, чтобы это звучало миленько и с раскаянием в голосе. И не важно, что получается гнусаво и жалко, потому что Сынхён все же наконец-то смотрит на него. Кажется, никто не может выдержать неделю такого нытья.  
\- Что?  
\- Я дурак? Прости меня? – снова заводит он, но этого мало, чтобы пробить брешь в обиде Сынхёна, так что Джиёну приходится идти на крайние меры: он снова валится на него, как в первую встречу, и щупает Сынхена за некоторые части тела. - Я все еще болен?  
Сынхён сдается только тогда, когда Джиён начинает косить взглядом на стойку, заставленную блестящими и такими хрупкими стаканами. Сынхён отчаянно вздыхает, смиряясь со свой судьбой, и утаскивает Джиёна в подсобку просвещаться, только на этот раз вместе.   
Будто бы у него есть выбор.


End file.
